The present detailed description relates to a cable connector for an electronic component. More specifically, the embodiments relate to an assembly for managing multiple connectors, including adjacently positioned heterogeneous interfaces.
With systems of electronic enclosures, there is often a need to connect multiple external cables from one enclosure to another between enclosure interfaces. Such enclosure interfaces may include a high number of homogenous and heterogeneous connector interfaces. In certain cases, providing technical service to an enclosure requires the removal of some or all the connectors from the enclosure interface. There is also the possibility that there will be limited accessibility for removing the connectors due to spatial constraints. If there are a high number of connector interfaces, a service technician may spend an excessive amount of time removing and inserting the connectors. There is also the risk that connectors and associated extensions may be reoriented during the service process, potentially causing severe or irreparable damage to the enclosure interfaces.
Assemblies used for management of connectors are known in the art, and primarily include bundling or otherwise grouping associated extensions for organization and to remove clutter. However, bundling does not prevent the mix up of associated connectors to the electronic enclosure. Other known assemblies focus on adapters that allow for multiple connectors to be condensed, or otherwise streamlined, into a single connector. However, the condensed connectors do allow for mass organization of a grouping of heterogeneous connectors. There are other known assemblies that modify the connector end to condense the connection process. However, such assemblies require permanent modification of an original connector design and reduce the flexibility of the associated interface. Connector modification also inhibits rapid reconfiguration of a system of multiple electronic enclosures.